


Innocence

by thaliastxrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Starkercest, Uncle Tony, Underage (if you want it to be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Tony Stark had always been close to his nephew. He adored the young boy, but he always had sick fantasies that made his stomach twist up in guilt. After moving away, he ends up having Peter stay for a week. It doesn't take long for that guilt to fly right out the window.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 292





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK ON MY UNCLE TONY SHIT AND I DO. NOT. GIVE. A SINGLE FUCK  
> this will forever be my JAM.

Tony came home to find his little nephew fast asleep on the sofa, textbook open on his lap, pen still in hand and notebook just about to slide from the couch onto the floor. Tony smiled fondly, the sight blooming warmth in his heart as the boy looked peaceful and comfy. Tony hung up his jacket, closed the door quietly and kicked off his shoes before padding silently across the room. He leaned down to pluck the books from his lap, placing them onto the table before sliding the pen carefully out of his nephews grasp, and placing it on top of the books. Tony then grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch, draping it softly over the boy and brushed a small cluster of curls from his forehead, smiling down as his nephew leaned into the touch; still sleeping and soon relaxing back into the cushions, a smile twitching onto his lips.

Tony had supposed to be home hours before he managed to leave his office. His sister called to tell him that Peter desperately wanted to spend the week at his home during the school break. Tony jumped at the chance, not often seeing his nephew due to moving away a few years prior and stuck only seeing him during holidays and the odd visit. He’d planned to leave early and be there for when he arrived, but ultimately had ended up stuck in meetings and profusely apologize to the teen when he arrived to find Tony wasn’t home. Tony had always had a soft spot for the teen, watching him learn to live in a world without his own parents, then dealing with the loss of his sister’s husband, to then have to deal with the only other family member moving away. He’d spent night after night on the phone with Peter has he cried and pleaded for Tony to come back, and sobbed harder when Tony had told him he couldn’t, but would see him soon.

Tony left Peter asleep on the couch, although wanting desperately to bundle him up into his arms and have the teen talk his ear off about what he’d been up to, he looked so serene and content that he couldn’t bring himself to wake him. Tony changed out of his work suit, opting for a worn-out shirt and sweats before making his way to the kitchen to grab a coffee and leftovers from the fridge before making his way down to his workshop. He spent the next couple of hours lazily tinkering away, killing time until he saw movement on the security cameras, but somehow ended up deep in thought and concentrating hard. Hard enough to not hear the soft footsteps on the stairs and the opening of the door, only being pulled from the moment when delicate fingers gripped his shoulders and he looked to the right to find a wide smile, sleep-heavy eyes and curls sticking up in every direction.

Tony dropped the tools in his hands instantly, his hands reaching out for Peter and pulling him easily into his lap. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, face dipping down to hide his neck, the locks of curls brushing softly against his skin and Peter’s soft scent filling his lungs as Tony breathed deeply. Tony chuckled warmly, clutching the boy as close as he could, arms locked around the middle of his back and he began to rock him softly, feeling Peter relax more in his grip and hearing him sigh happily, a small yawn escaping his throat as he was still waking up. Tony let his arms fall a little, tightening them around the boy’s waist and let his head fall against his shoulder, the soft fabric of his pale blue sweater rubbing against his cheek as Peter breathed against his neck.

“Still sleepy?” Tony asked against Peter’s sweater and the tired teen nodded against his neck. Tony breathed in heavily, humming as he relaxed his arms a little. “Wanna go to bed?” Peter shook his head, and leaned back, prompting Tony to lean his head up as well and found Peter gazing down with a soft smile. 

“Not yet. Just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Why?”

Peter shrugged. “Just didn’t.” Tony hummed, understand all too well, many of his own nights plagued by insomnia, but hoped that Peter wasn’t struggling the same and that it was a rare occurrence. “Did you order takeout without me?” Peter nodded to the empty containers on the workbench and Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

“Last night’s leftovers. You wanna order something? Put on a movie?”

Peter nodded excitedly and shifted on his lap, small taps on the wooden floor from his bare feet. Tony then stood as well, grabbing his phone from the bench and turning back to find Peter’s outstretched hand towards him. Tony took the dainty hand in his own and let Peter lead him out of the workshop and up the stairs. Tony took that time to look him over. He had grown a couple of inches, still wildly shorter than Tony, and although small, he had built on some muscle; his arms clearly defined under the fabric of his sweater and his hair was slightly longer, a few curls hanging low. His jaw had become more defined, but still had a softness that young boys were blessed with.

Tony had always looked at him a little differently than an older family member should, and he understood that everything about that was god awfully wrong, but it didn’t stop the sordid thoughts that slipped into his mind whenever he got to talk or see the boy. How far did the freckles on his neck run down? How easily would his legs bend up under Tony’s weight? What would he look like blissed-out atop Tony’s bedsheets? What noises would he make as Tony took him apart little by little, kiss by kiss; inch by inch? Tony was wise enough to never act on it, never allow Peter to catch on to how long he would gaze after the boy once he looked away. Careful to keep his touches short, but as the boy grew, and though Tony thought he’d get more distant, he got closer and clung more. The distance making them both miss each other madly and want to spend every moment by one another’s side. Hands linked and embrace extended behind closed doors.

Tony was also hyper-aware that Peter had now reached an age where he’d develop a strong sense of what he wanted, who he wanted, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder if by some miracle that person might be himself. He was a patient man and was happy to wait as long as he needed to find out. Had Peter already found someone? Was he dating? If so, who? Had they found out the answers to all his questions? Were they blessed enough to undress him for the first time? Turns out Tony didn’t like that all that much. Who could blame him? Peter radiated a beauty like no other. He was blessed with the softness of the finest silk and a voice akin to a songbird that you couldn’t get sick of, even if you tried your absolute hardest too.

Tony sat down on the couch while Peter stood and waited for him to be seated, sitting right by his side, legs touching and tucking himself under Tony’s arm. Tony ordered Peter’s favorite while he flicked through movies on the TV, heading falling against Tony’s chest as he did so. Once Tony had hung up the phone, letting drop onto the couch, they fell into a comfortable silence after Peter checked that the movie he had chosen was okay; picking some action-comedy that Tony had never heard of in his entire life. Tony pulled him away from Peter when he heard the doorbell ring. He returned to find Peter coming back into the living room with two plates and cutlery. They shared the food and settled back against the couch.

“How’s school going?” Tony asked, taking a bite of chicken off his fork.

“Boring. Got better things to do.” Peter’s lips turned up a little bit, as if disgusted and Tony shook his head, playing with the food on his plate.

“Nah. Stay focused, you’ll regret it,” Tony advises. “You settled on which college you’re going to? I’ve got pull at MIT.”

“Probably there,” Peter nodded. “Although, I don’t see why I can’t just work for you once I’ve graduated.”

“You don’t wanna miss out on the college experience, Bambi. There’ll always be a job for you afterward. You’ll probably end up with your own company. You’re too like me to work for someone else.”

“I don’t mind if it’s you.” Peter glanced over with a smile that Tony returned, nodding in agreement. He wouldn’t mind seeing his face every day. “Are you planning on explaining to New York?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Tony answered honestly, offering a sympathetic look when the boy’s smile fell from his face in disappointment. Tony dropped his fork onto the plate and reached out a hand, placing it on Peter’s arm. “Hey, I know you want me back there. I miss seeing you every day too, but I need to be here right now.”

“Just sucks,” Peter sighed. “I feel like I’m losing everyone. Soon enough you’ll stop calling and I won’t even see you during the holidays.”

“Never,” Tony said firmly. “Don’t you ever think that. You’ve got me till you either pull away or I end up a box.”

Peter nodded, sniffling a little and allowed Tony to pull him into his side, an arm coming up to hug Tony back. Tony looked down at him to make sure the boy wasn’t crying, and when he found Peter clenching his eyes shut, willing tears not to fall, he brought up other hand to stroke a thumb over his cheek. Peter’s eyes fluttered open, watery and wide and leaned into the touch. Tony leaned down awkwardly, trying to not knock the plate from his lap, as he planned to place a kiss to Peter’s cheek. However, the teen must have been planning something similar, and Tony’s lips accidentally brushed against Peter briefly before Peter pulled back suddenly. Tony froze, eyes locked on Peter as his chest rose and fell heavily, unsure on what to do. Not like there’s nothing wrong with a small peck, it was totally normal, but there was no denying the drastic difference that they both felt. That wasn’t your average peck.

Peter made the first move, moving the plate on his lap to the coffee table before moving Tony’s next to his own while Tony remained stuck in place; mind unable to process the situation at hand. He finally came back to the present when he felt nervous, shaking lips against his own, shuddering breath heating his skin and a balled fist on his thigh. When Tony didn’t immediately react, rather than pulling away, Peter kissed harder, the nerves being to clearly subside and the teen becoming ballsy. Tony let himself be coaxed by Peter’s moving lips, moving them gently against his and ending up with a lap full of teen. Peter’s hands clutched his shoulders while Tony kept his set against the couch, scared to move like moving would wake him up and Peter would be gone.

Thankfully, when he pulled back and opened his eyes, Peter was still seated on his lap, hands still on shoulders and he began to shift in anticipation. Tony wanted to stop himself, he wanted to save the boy the possibility of regretting what happened; what could happen. He wanted to preserve the innocence of him, didn’t want to taint any part of him. He didn’t want the chance of Peter growing to hate him for taking the opportunity, for taking advantage. However, all the want didn’t stop Tony lifting his hands from his sides, one hand slipping around Peter’s waist to tug him as close as he could, and one hand twisting up in the soft curls and pulling him down once again to coax his mouth open and capture him a filthy kiss meant to be shared by a couple madly in love. He just hoped that Peter would forgive him later in life, but right now he didn’t care, and it seemed neither did Peter.

“Are you sure you want this?” Tony asked against his nephew’s lips, lips sliding against his as Peter offered a small ‘uh-huh’, forehead falling against his and enthusiastically licking into Tony’s mouth, tongue flicking against Tony’s. “Need you to tell me,” Tony prompted breathily.

“I’m sure,” Peter replied, hands now linked being Tony’s neck, fingers slightly tugging at the hair at his nape. “I want this- I want it all.”

Tony decided to waste no more time, moving the boy onto his back, sliding his legs up as Tony laid between his delicate ones, hands running under his sweater and sliding over his smooth skin as he nipped and licked at Peter’s mouth, languid and obscene. Peter let out little gasps and moans against Tony’s mouth that made him groan low. Tony’s hands roamed over Peter’s chest until his finger’s found Peter’s nipples, finger’s stroking over the hardening nubs before pinching them lightly, making Peter buck his hips up against Tony’s. That’s when Tony was graced with the wonderful knowledge that his darling nephew’s little cock was hard in his underwear and properly leaking for attention. Tony was overwhelmed with an enthusiastic needing to strip off that sinful blue sweater and begin to taste every inch of skin that was free from it. Tony heard Peter moans long and hard if he tugged roughly at Tony’s hair. There was absolutely no coming back from this, and Tony didn’t give a single fuck.

Tony flipped the boy down on his back on the couch, sliding in between his thighs, hooking them up against his waist, and leaned down to capture his lips in a languid and obscene, slick lips and rolling tongues. Tony slipped a hand back under Peter’s sweatshirt, hand roaming over the smooth skin as Peter’s hands found their way back into Tony’s hair, pulling him harder and rolling his hips up. Peter let out little gasps and moans into the kiss, sometimes panting against Tony’s open mouth as he took a break to get some air before diving right back in. Tony’s fingers stroked and pinched at Peter’s nipples, the teen moaning high in the back of his throat, pull away to tip his head back and hands gripping Tony harshly at Tony’s hair. Tony dipped his head to nip and mouth at this neck, sucking into the delicate skin; pulling back here and there to admire the blood pooling under the skin and the bruising blooming over the milky column. **  
**

Peter’s hand stayed heavy on the back of his head, keeping him in place as Tony proceeded with his work, making a mental note that the teen would he stuck to scarves and turtlenecks to hide what his uncle had to him, to hide their crime, but it was all too worth it. Tony had lost all control, bold and uncaring as he finally got what he’d dreamed for over the past couple of years and it was everything he had imagined and a thousand times more. He soon felt Peter’s hands push at his shoulders, and allowed himself to be pushed up until his knees until he was knocked onto his back, the teen quickly covering his body with his own and his turn to attack Tony’s neck. Tony gripped his hips hard, pulling them down and sliding their clothed cocks against each other until Peter began moving down his body, hands feeling as slid down until he laid between Tony’s legs and rested his head against his thigh and hands gliding over Tony’s clothed cock, fingers dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants a moment later.

“Slow down,” Tony chuckled, reaching out to stop Peter’s hands, wanting to pull him back up to get his lips on his own again, wanting to take as much time as he possibly could, but Peter slapped his hands away and proceeded to pull Tony’s cock out over top of his sweatpants. “Hey, we got time,”

“Don’t wanna,” Peter replied breathily, tongue flicking out against the head of Tony’s cock, making Tony groan lowly. “Want it,” Peter added before falling silent as he began to lap happily.

“Fuck,” Tony drew out slowly, head tipping back against the arm of the couch, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment and basked in the feeling of Peter’s tongue lapping little a small cat on the tip of his cock. Tony brought up his arm, lifting his head slightly to rest down on it, opening his eyes to take in the sight of his little nephew, eyes closed, mouth open and velvet tongue rubbing beautifully. Tony hitched his shirt up a little more, moving it out of the way a little more. Peter had now rested his cheek against Tony’s thigh, mouthing and lapping at the length while Tony groaned deep in his chest, hand sliding through his hair and stroking over his cheek. “God, look at you,” Tony breathed out, the head of his cock now fully in Peter’s mouth, the boy’s cheek sucked in slightly as he worked his mouth. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Peter hummed contently in response, sending a small wave of vibrations over Tony, and making his thighs tense up a little. Tony kept a hand in Peter’s hair as the teen slowly worked his way to take in more of the length, rising onto his knees to get more room to bob his head. Tony’s fingers tightened in the locks when Peter gagged for the first time, throat constricting as he desperately attempted to get as much into his throat as he possibly, a string of profanities spilling over Tony’s lips and beginning to guide the boy with the fingers twined in his hair. It was obvious that Peter had never done it before, his method flawed against the many previous partners that Tony had before him, but the enthusiasm and blissed-out expression more than made up for it. He allowed Tony to guide him, show him how to take more of his cock without gagging so quickly and soon had a perfect rhythm that had Tony thrusting his hips up into the tight, wet heat.

Tony eventually pulled Peter off his cock, pulling the boy up and capturing him in a filthy kiss and flipping them over so Tony was the one on top. He followed the same method Peter did, starting with mouthing and nipping again at his neck before working his way down to the teen’s cock, skilfully taking the length into his throat. When he looked up Peter had his eyes clenched shut and his biting at the fabric of his sleeve to muffle his loud moans. Tony reached up a hand to pull his arm away, ending up with their fingers linked together tightly as he continued to work his mouth on Peter’s cock. It was definitely bigger than Tony had conjured up in his dreams, smaller than his own, but impressive nonetheless. Peter began to thrust into his mouth without shame, pants, and whines in the back of his throat and moans deep his chest.

“I- I don’t wanna- I’m getting close. Uncle Tony, please,” Peter babbled, the grip of his hands tightening in Tony’s own. Tony hummed and have a few last bobs of his head before pulling off slowly, tongue messaging the tip of Peter’s cock firmly before completely pulling away. Tony helped Peter slip out his pants, before getting himself undressed, leaving the teen in his pale blue sweater in the dim light of the living room.

“Do you want me to carry you to the bedroom?” Tony asked. “Or we can stop. Or- Or I can go and get-“

“Bedroom,” Peter cut off, an enthusiastic nod of his head that had Tony getting up off the couch and scooping the teen into his arms, carrying him, lips locked together, to the bedroom.

Tony dropped him onto the freshly made sheets, watching as Peter shuffled himself up to the head of the bed and laid his head on the pillow, the soft light illuminating his lithe legs and bouncing off glossy curls. Tony picked up the bottle of lube from his bedside table, kneeling onto the bed and crawling up to Peter who instantly bent up his legs and hooked them over Tony’s thighs when he got close enough.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked for the final time, wanting to give Peter every chance to run for the hills.

“Stop asking me that,” Peter said stubbornly and squeezed his legs down over Tony’s. “Fuck me already.”

“I’m gonna wash your fuckin’ mouth out,” Tony retorted with a sly smirk and leaned down to kiss the filthy one that spread over Peter’s lips, uncapping the bottle as he did so.

Tony made his way down Peter’s body, lips and tongue tasting every inch that he could with Peter moaning softly underneath him until he was laid between his legs. Tony smoothed his hands over Peter’s thighs, fingers purposely kept away from his cock, but close enough to make him squirm and cock twitch in anticipation.

“Please,” Peter whined. “Please, Uncle Tony.”

“What, baby?” Tony replied, tone teasing and a dirty smirk on his face as he looked up at Peter, seeing clear want, need, in his face. “Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me. Please- Oh, God, please touch me,” Peter begged, leg kicking a little for effect. Tony chuckled as he picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed a decent amount to the head off Peter’s cock, the teen taking in a sharp breath. “Cold,” Peter giggled lightly, and then moaned out lengthily when Tony wrapped a hand around his cock and began to work his hand up and down the length.

Tony rested his cheek against Peter’s thigh, watching his hand and listening to the moans tumble from his lips. It was a sound he could listen to forever, that he could have on repeat over and over and over, a sound that didn’t come close to what he could have ever imagined; beautiful and melodic. Tony began to kiss and bite at his thighs, working his way to lap at Peter’s balls as he continued to work his hand, thumbing at the tip. Tony pulled away momentarily to instruct Peter to grab a pillow from behind his head, helping him place it under the bottom of his back with a hand hooked under his knee. Tony laid himself back down and gave one last glance up at Peter before dipping his head to lick a firm stroke against Peter’s hole. He heard Peter’s breath catch in his throat, a broken moan hidden in the back of his throat as Tony began flicking his tongue and push it against the tight muscle.

“Oh my God, that’s- You can’t do- Oh, fuck,” Peter babbled, one hand finding Tony’s hair and one hand twisting up in the bedsheets, pulling tightly as Tony worked his tongue into his hole, feeling the muscle lax slightly. Tony began to work his hand faster, the slick sounds from Peter’s wet cock filling the room alongside Peter’s whines and choked moans while pushing his tongue firmly against his hole and beard rubbing harshly against the skin. Peter kept a tight hand in his hair, trying to get Tony as close as he possibly could. “No- Please, I’m gonna-“ Peter’s hands now began to attempt to push Tony away, but failing miserably as Tony used the hand that was holding one of Peter’s legs up to grab Peter’s wrist and hold it down against the sheets. “I don’t wanna come yet. Uncle Tony, fuck, I’m-“

“S’okay, baby, let go,” Tony said as he lifted his head up, leaning his cheek back against Peter’s thigh. “Come for me. Come on, sweetheart,” Tony cooed, voice rough and breathy. “You can do it for me.”

“Wanna come with you inside me,” Peter whined, eyes falling closed and thrusting up into Tony’s hand.

“I’ll get you there again. Come for me, baby. Come for me,” Tony babbled, grip firmer and stroking faster until Peter’s chest began to rise and fall faster, breath quickening and long, breathy moans falling from his lips and he began to come, spilling over Tony’s hand. “That’s it. There we go, that’s my boy.”

Tony stroked him through it, hand moving softly and slowing down until Peter had finished. Tony sat himself up and looked down at Peter who was wetting his lips with his tongue and still letting out soft, little moans in the back of his throat. Tony locked eyes on him when Peter lifted his head to look at him, pupils blown and a small smile.

“Oh, you can’t- That’s-“

“I can,” Tony cut off, cleaning off the last digit and dipping down quickly to place a small lick up Peter’s cock, the boy whining and made his way up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “And I will.” Tony gave a dirty smirk, earning a shy smile from Peter and then captured his lips in a kiss, lewd and full of tongue. Tony groaned in the back of his throat at the thought that Peter was tasting his own come on his tongue. “Can you taste it, baby?” Tony asked when he pulled away momentarily before licking against Peter’s open mouth, hands gripping his hips. “Can you taste yourself?”

“Yeah,” Peter moaned against Tony’s lips.

“Taste what I did to you?” Tony asked, voice almost a whisper.

“Please fuck me,” Peter begged, hands gripping Tony’s upper arms, foot tapping against the bed. “Please. Please, please, please.”

“Not tonight,” Tony replied. It would be a lie if Tony said he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt over what had just happened. As much as it was something he wanted, something he’d hoped for. He wanted to give Peter a chance to sleep on it, decide if it was something he really wanted himself. It was too bad the guilt wasn’t enough to stop him in the first place, but it was strong enough to stop him at least for now. “I think that’s enough for now.”

“No, please-“

“We’ve got time, we don’t need to rush. Just, no more tonight.”

“But you didn’t… Finish,” Peter said, trying to sit up, but Tony pulled him back down against his chest. Even after all that Tony had done to him, now that it had concluded, he’d gone back to that shy little darling that made Tony’s heart warm. Maybe he wouldn’t ruin him completely after all.

“That’s okay. I don’t need to. This was about you.”

“Well, I wanna carry on…” Peter said quietly, looking up at Tony through his lashes and pouting a little for added effect. Tony breathed in sharply, running a thumb across his cheek, making Peter think for a second that he’d be victorious as Tony pulled him up for a gentle kiss, pulling away with Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth and then leaned his forehead against Peter’s.

“Nice try,” Tony chuckled with a smirk. Peter sighed dramatically and pushed Tony away as he sat himself up against the headboard, trying to hide a smile while he gave Tony an irritated look. “Oh, don’t you give me that look,” Tony snorted, and Peter finally cracked a smile. “We’ve got a whole week together. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Later?” Peter asked, eyebrows raised and biting his lip a little. “Please.”

“We’ll see,” Tony replied, knowing that more than likely the teen would end up fast asleep within the next hour. “Let’s get you in the shower, huh?”

“Okay,” Peter agreed, getting off the bed, his sweater falling just above his ass, which Tony had to just sit back and stare at while he walked into the bedroom.

Tony couldn’t believe his luck, couldn’t believe how the night had turned. That he’d be blessed with angel. He gathered up clean clothes for them both and heard the water turn on. He stepped into the bathroom to find Peter already under the warm spray, eyes closed with the water washing over his face and dampening his curls. Tony stood and admired him for a moment before stepping into the shower, wrapping his arms around his nephew and placing a kiss to his wet shoulder.

He may have not ruined him yet, but… He had a whole week to try.

**Author's Note:**

> a second part, maybe? the whole week... maybe? let me know.  
> tell me your thoughts. comments keep me sane.  
> chill with me on tumblr: @thaliastxrk


End file.
